God Works In Mysterious Ways
by JJC24
Summary: what Can I say. It's not always so black and white. Sometimes even super powerful beings like god needs some help. Unfortunately for him, his previous help, was put out of commission. So come along on a journey that you will forever remember. The battle between good and evil has just begun.
1. God's mysterious mission

**Well, I'm here again with a new story, as for my Pertemis Story I haven't given up on it, I've just been pretty busy lately, but hopefully I can work on some stories for everyone. **

**I'm going to go for over 2,000 words a chapter for this one. As for what it's about, well it's a big old mystery.**

**(By the way I'm Jewish but I'm gonna go quite in detail breaking up both Christian belief, Muslim belief, and my own belief. It's just a story, I'm not attacking you.)**

**Enjoy!**

_**? POV**_

Rome was a pretty nice place. The white marble buildings, with flowers blooming on the windowsills. Cars driving to and from. People on my the sidewalks enjoying the wonders of life. Could use some work, but I'm biased.

It did felt good to walk on solid earth again. Although, it was rather dirty. Sacrifices must be made.

Ahh yes there was a point to this. 16c, street of angels. I walked in, caring little of the locked door.

It was a cozy little apartment. A baby was crying on the floor. I picked up the baby and headed towards the door. And there off to the side, in a mini kitchenette, the body of Sally Jackson.

**18 years later….**

**Figure out the POV, haven't you heard of show and tell. Wait no hold on, show don't tell. Lol**

Brriiiinnnngggg, briinnnnngggg! Stupid alarm clock. I groggily picked it up and throw it hard against the wall. Smashing it to pieces. I hate mornings. Why did chaos have to invent them in the first place.

I outstretched my arms, then my wings. I yawned, and I left to go to breakfast. Man was I starving.

"_Percy…..I require your presence"._ God damnit, excuse the pun. I stared to glow before disappearing and reappearing in front of chaos. Our method of teleportation was different from gods teleporting, while theirs was a quick flash we fazed in and out of existence, much like a Star Trek transporter beam.

"You called," i said.

"Indeed," a mighty but kind feminine voice said, "you have a mission down on earth."

"Do I have too?" I complained.

"Yes"

"Does it need to be right now?"

God sighed, "Yes right now, and you are to take Thalia and Bianca with you. I am sending you down to camp half blood."

"What could possibly be important enough for Thalia and the queen of demons to go?" I asked.

"I cannot say," god answered, "but you will know in time, now go immediately?"

Of course she can't say. I guess I'm going to have to wait for breakfast.

We had arrived at camp half blood, it was a small little place. But I wasn't the one who should judge.

"Do we just knock?" Thalia asked.

Bianca smugly replied, "or we could just burn it all down."

"No!" Me and Thalia said, simultaneously. Bianca shrugged.

"I think we just walk in and say hello," I inputted. They shrugged, and we broke through the barrier like it was child's play.

We saw a valley surrounded by hills of strawberry fields that seemed to go on forever. Pun totally intended for you Beatles fans. To one side there was a forest and a slope going down towards the ocean. In the center of the valley there was a amphitheater, a pavilion, a volleyball court, a rock wall, and 12 cabins in a U shape. In the very center of it all lay a big house, about 4 stories tall.

"Let's go there," Thalia suggested pointed to the large building. So the three of us started to stroll towards the bighouse. A few campers noticed and one blew a small rams horn, I hate those things.

Soon a centaur galloped up to us. "Hello my name is Chiron, and who are you?"

I spoke up, "we are demigods." Bianca snorted, I stared her down before speaking backup again, "I'm Percy."

"Thalia," Thalia said warmly.

"Bianca," Bianca purred, no doubt imagining some pretty scary things that had to do with a horse dick in her vagiana.

And with that happy thought three girls dressed in silver garments came up to us.

"Ah Zoë, meet Percy, Thalia, and Bianca."

She mentioned towards the girls, "you two come with me, I have no use for this male." She was nice. Chiron started to argue with Zoë and the two girls gave me a questioning look. I nodded and spoke up.

"It's okay Chiron let them go," I said.

"But," he started to argue. I shook my head.

"They are going to be fine." He sighed, and off went Bianca and Thalia.

**Thalia's POV**

Zoë had just finished up explaining the cliche Greek gods are real nonsense and the why you should join the hunters nonsense. Pretty boring honestly, so I'm not going to force you through that.

"So let me get this straight, if we join you we become immortal like forever," Bianca teased. To Zoë it may have seemed like Bianca was actually considering her proposition but Bianca was playing cat and mouse. Step one give somebody hope, check.

"And all I have to do is pledge myself to Artemis and swear off of boys forever." Bianca questioned. Zoë nodded. Step two confuse the mouse.

"But why would I pledge myself to a weaker being?"

Zoë looked confused enough, "uhhhh." She was unsure how to respond, an occasion like this never occurred I suppose.

"Besides," Bianca continued, "would you pledge yourself to a bug."

Zoë was getting irritated, "are you claiming lady Artemis is a bug."

Step three, shatter all hope. "Isn't she?" Bianca asked confused, "besides, I like long hard dicks Inside me. Unlike some forever virgins, I can get a date."

Zoë snapped. "You are a stupid slut who isn't worthy of immortality." I stared to laugh, I just couldn't help it.

"What's so funny." Zoë demanded.

"Oh nothing," Bianca said kindly, "she was just laughing at the irony. That, and you princess Tierra."

Zoë snapped. She fluidly pulled out a concealed blade and threw it at Bianca's head. She easily dodged and the knife slammed into the wall with a thud.

"See Zoë," she continued slowly going towards the knife, "you are not really immortal, you can die in battle." She reached the knife pulling the knife out of the wall, "some of us though, don't have that particular problem." She held the knife to her throat. Zoë stared in horror as the young girl slit her throat.

What an absolute show off. After a brief second Zoë ran off to the dead demon. "Why are you just standing there, your friend just killed her self." She dammanded.

"Oh she is fine."

"How can you say that!" Zoë stated, completely in shock. Then Bianca opened her eyes, staring right into the hunters pupils,

"Boo!"

Bianca stood on up, laughing all the while. I turned to leave,

"Oh and Zoë, I like boys too."

**Back to Percy POV**

God that took forever, he wished he could manipulate minds like Sadie could. But nope, so he had to struggle through the 40 minute lesson about how the Greek gods were real, and how he was a demigod. He thought he could take out a bit of frustration at the arena, so that's where he was now.

There was a boy with blonde hair whacking a poor training dummy.

"Hey," I waved at him.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Wanna spar?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I grabbed a sword from a rack and faced off against him.

"You look pretty good"," I told him.

"Yeah," "he replied, "people say I'm the best swordsman the camp has seen in a hundred years."

I grinned, "I may be new 'round here but don't you dare take it easy on me."

He nodded also grinning. No doubt already imagining me defeated. He went to strike me, I easily deflected his blow. Several more strikes, several more klangs against my sword. I had hoped for more.

A crowd started to gather around the arena. Guess word was getting around. This went on for a good 15 minutes with me occasionally striking a blow against his sword to make it look like I was putting in some effort.

The kid was looking pretty exhausted by now. Well, guess that's that. I quickly disarmed him and sent home spiraling to the ground, surprising the entire crowd. I kindly extended my hand helping him up.

"Your like a solid steel wall," he complained.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Luke." He replied.

"Get some rest Luke, you are exhausted, but you do have potential. Not everyone could last the 20 minutes you did."

He thanked me for the spar and headed off into the crowd. Meanwhile my companions had arrived.

"How did it go?" I asked them.

"Bianca killed herself," Thalia said.

"Guilty as charged," was Bianca's reply.

"Hey you guys want to have a spar?" I asked them. They nodded eagerly.

"Sweet, but uh let's keep the decapitation to a minimum"

**Okay so not quite two thousand words, but I really want to get this out, and I figured, might as well not shorten the epic fight between the three protagonists we have meant so far. **

**So tell me what you think of the story, good, bad, sucks, worse than Justin Bieber(no offense to those who like Justin). **

**Yes Zoë doesn't speak uhhh, older English, do I have a credible reason: yes it didn't have to exist in the first place. **

**Yes the storyline is completely different than the original books. I promise you it all makes sense. **

**A couple of questions to get your mind flowing **

**Who else make up these whatever Percy, Thalia, And Bianca are**

**What exactly is Percy, Thalia, and Bianca**

**Who is the big bad.**

**To be or not to be**

**I'll answer each and everyone of your reviews at the end of each chapter(terms and conditions may apply).**

**Thanks for reading. Share this with your friends. Are you really actually reading this. Probably not.**

**-JJ**


	2. Fight for dominance

**Chapter 2 is here. I really don't have much to say here though so, Onwards….**

**Oh wait, actually I do have something to say. There are some very R rated things ahead. But it is a M rated story, so you are kind of asking for it. Don't like it, skip it, although you will miss out on an important part of the story. Also there are no Lemon approaching signs so read at your own risk. **

**I don't own the a good half the stuff in here, places, plots, characters whatever, but the main characters are much more OC than uncle Rick's version. But I don't own any of Riodians books. And you should know that by now. I**

**Percy's POV**

We faced off against each other. Ready to bash some skulls in. Bianca was the first to strike, swinging her sword so fast that most could only see a blur. I easily blocked it, as the crowd cheered. Thalia also swung at my chest, but her sword only caught air. Bianca jabbed at Thalia, but it was easily deflected. I also moved towards Thalia and sent several strikes her way. She fended them off.

Meanwhile Bianca had been stiking at as both, and we were effectively blocking between our own fight. And so our swords clashed. Powerful blows that would knock any mortal to the ground. Dancing about each other. The crowd had stopped cheering and were staring in awe, speechless.

Chiron, the ancient centaur, who had seen thousands of heros, was amazed at the skill and speed of these three new campers. The hunters had also gathered round, murmuring to each other.

Then suddenly, we stopped fighting.

"Warm ups over," I told my friends, and every other person in the camp.

Thalia and Bianca nodded, standing next to each other. Now is where the real fun begins. We tossed our blades to the side, confusing the crowd. See, those swords where already at their limits, any harder and the bronze would break. Swords formed in our hands, made of solid cosmos steel. An alloy created from the cosmos itself, pounded until it glowed a silver light.

And so it begun. Bianca and Thalia came towards me, swords ready. We were flashes, if you even blinked you would have missed several exchanges. And so it went, for ten minutes, we fought. I deflected every blow sent by way. Thalia and Bianca were good, better than this planet had ever seen, but they could not beat me alone.

the campers had started taking bets on who would win. I knocked Thalia backwards, crashing into a nearby wall. The crowd was shocked, it was a two v one but Thalia looked completely beaten. Bianca knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold her own backed up. She was also covered in cuts and bruises.

I stopped as well. Catching my breath. Unlike my companions I had not a single cut anywhere on my body.

"Had enough?" I asked. Thalia stared at me angrily, Bianca looked like she was ready to murder someone. Then lighting struck me. Or it would have, had I not dodged it, the crowds whispers increased rapidly.

"Did you see that!"

"Is she a daughter of Zeus"

"How did he dodge lightning"

I smirked. I guess we were using powers now. Bianca shrugged and covered herself in shadows. Thalia grinned. Another lightning bolt was zapped my way. I transformed my body into a water blob that soaked into the ground, before popping behind her and slashing at her back. She just managed to dodge the blow. Both of them started to attack me with shadows and lightning. I ducked and deflected all of these with relative ease.

In a matter of moments I had managed to pound both of them into the dirt, unmoving and defeated. I extended my hand, which they took. As they stood up I saw symbols above their heads.

Everyone gasped. Apparently we had made an impression. everyone including Chiron bowed.

"All Hail Bianca Daughter of Hades, All Hail Percy Son of Poseidon, All Hail Thalia Daughter of Zeus."

Yawn, so boring. "Who's up for some lunch?" I asked, what can I say, I Missed breakfast.

_**Zoë's POV**_

These new demigods were strange things. I would swear on the Styx that I saw Bianca cut her own throat. But she was perfectly fine not minutes after when she fought. I had never seen such fighting in my millenniums of life. And I had seen gods fight. But they were nothing compared to these children.

It had been a few days and they were basically celebrities. And now it was time for the hunters versus campers capture the flag game. For the first time, we would not win, and I was scared.

What was worse was that they managed to convince the entire camp that there was. I need for them, that they could take on the hunters all on their own. The nerves.

The horn blew and we were off. I dashed towards the creek. But I noticed something strange. There all alone was a flag, just standing there in the wide open. No guards, just a foot away from the creek. Something strange was happening, my sisters however didn't take any precautions. As soon as they crossed the creek, three figures appeared out of nowhere and absolutely demolished them. Disarmed and on the ground in seconds.

I started running back towards our flag, the only way we were going to win was if we could defeat them from a distance. A few minutes later, there they were, having a stroll. I quickly fired a dozen arrows at them, other hunters followed suit. They just continued to walk, all of the arrows missed them, as if by magic. Hunters never miss, especially when you fire over a hundred arrows.

When they got to our got to our flag they didn't even bother to pick it up. Instead they just sat there looking bored. Wait a minute, they are here, which means their flag is unguarded. I quickly sprinted to their flag. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Standing there, smiling at me, was Bianca. Gods Damn it.

"Hello Nightshade," she called out to me. I snarled.

"That's no way to treat your superiors," she said in a seductive voice, "your lucky I like you." I fired several arrows at her, but the arrows vanished in mid-air. Close combat I guess. I discarded the bow and pulled out my silver hunting knives, a gift from Artemis herself. I started slashing at my opponent. Every single swipe hit air, but I noticed that Bianca wasn't attacking me back, she was simply dodging everything. I had a great idea, simply grab the flag.

I stopped attacking.

"What's a matter pet, are you getting tired."

I grinned, grabbed the flag and leaped. But my feet never left the ground. Shadows were holding me in place.

"Sorry nightshade but i can't let you do that," she told me. Her hand went up to my face to brush my hair away.

"You fucking bitch," I yelled spitting in her face.

Her lips moved to my ear and whispered, "remember miss Nightshade, I like you." She nippled a little and I saw Percy and Thaila cross the creek with our flag. That was the last thing I remembered as I fell into Bianca's arms unconscious.

When I awoke I was in the Artemis cabin, and it was night time. And i was so dirty too, time to take a bath.

I took of my clothing and slowly dipped myself into the cold soothing water. The moon was out, its shine reflecting in the water.

Then something materialized from the shadows, a figure, clad in a black outfit. Perfectly enhancing her figure. Bianca! I tried to get up, but something held my hands and feet down.

"I like you Nightshade," She told me. "I want you"

I snarled. "Your a fucking lunatic."

"Ironic coming from you. Now tell me Nightshade, have you ever had an orgasm."

Some magic compelled me to answer her. "No."

"Would you like me to give you one?"

Her clothing sheed away leaving a perfect body. She had C sized breasts and a clean shaven pussy. Her skin flawless, her hair perfect. I felt super horney. What was happening to me. I was a proud hunter, I would not partake in this.

"Go to hell," I managed to spit out.

"Ooo, a fighter." She entered the large bath with a small splash. She was incredibly close, I could feel the power radiating off her, forcing me to submit. I tried again to flee, but I was paralyzed.

"Don't lie to yourself," she whispered into my ear. Gently nibbling on the tips. Her hand went to my chest. Groupings my breast with her soft hand. I moaned in pleasure. Her touch was so soft, it felt so warm. The feel of ecstasy. I was her sex doll, and I started to liked it.

"Let me ask you one more time," she said, "do you want an orgasm." Her voice was so sweet, so convincing. My mind was breaking down. All I wanted was to kiss those lips, to have those hands explore every inch of my body. It was a drug, and I wanted more.

"Yes"

Bianca's face was so close to mine, and then we kissed, her lips were the best things I had ever tasted. Her delicate hands brushed my nipple. I gasped in her mouth, which she quickly took advantage of, running her tongue into my mouth.

Her fingers went through my hair, soothing me, protecting me. Our mouths were one as her tongue exploded. Then, suddenly she pulled away. Leaving me a whimpering mess.

"Please," I begged her. I was completely at her mercy.

She observed me, as I desperately tried to get out of my restraints to kiss her. After a moment she began to grin.

There was a flash and suddenly the room changed. We were standing in a pitch black room. The only thing that was in the room was a dark red bed. In front of her was Bianca, naked and beautiful.

"Kneel," she commanded me. I instantly obeyed, kneeling submissively at her feet.

"Good girl," she told me, while petting the top of my head.

"I have a few ground rules," she continued.

"Anything" I begged.

"You will call me mistress, unless I tell you otherwise. You will not touch yourself, nor let anyone else touch you without my permission, and you shall be my loyal servant till the day you die. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good, swear it on the Styx."

I hesitated. I wanted this so badly, but was it worth giving up my freedom. I took another look at the absolute angel that was before me. And one word kept going through my head. Yes.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will abide by your rules."

And it was sealed. I was her slave. And I was happy.

She mentioned towards the bed, "lie down."

"Yes mistress." I did what was ordered. The bed was very comfortable, the only thing that had felt better on my bare skin had been my mistresses touch.

She took my hands. Slowly moving them above my head and tying them to the bed posts. When she was done she stared hungrily at my body. Her new sex doll. Her fingers slowly tracing their way down my arms, careful to touch everything, to not miss any part of me. Finally her gentle touch reached my face. Brushing over my lips, caressing my face.

her lips coming in contact with mine, tasting me. Her hands again found my breasts. Slowly squeezing them, making me moan. She slowly brushed my stomach, than my leg, than my inner thigh. Teasing me into extreme arousal. and she did it for what seemed like hours, teasing me, my pussy was wetter that the ocean. But she had yet to touch those lower lips no matter how hard I begged her too.

Until, finally she did. Slowly stroking me as I moaned in pleasure. Her mouth was sucking on my nipple as her tongue slowly made circles. I felt my mistresses fingers slowly enter my pussy. Gradually getting faster.

"Faster Mistress," I urged. I felt her fingers slow down, reminding me that she was in control. But I was already so aroused that it took no more than 30 seconds before I erupted in the pure pleasure of orgasm.

I breathed heavily as my mistress pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

"My turn"

**Yaaaa, I finally completed this chapter. Man I suck at focusing. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Make sure you leave a review or I will be sad. It is also fabled that if you favorite and follow the next chapter comes out quicker, so what are you waiting for. **

**Until next time**

**-JJCVIP**


End file.
